Blood Red Lily
by MexicAmerichick6
Summary: Madeline Williams is an average sophomore in high school, but she is troubled in how to fit in. She has an odd family: she has no mother, her father Francis is a police officer who is hardly at home, and her half-brother Alfred is a complete slacker in both places. Everyday she feels like she's being pushed, and by the next day she's already over the limit. (Discontinued.)
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Blood Red Lily

**Summary :** Madeline Williams is an average sophomore in high school, but she troubled in how to fit in. Madeline has an odd family: she has no mother, her father Francis is a police officer who is hardly at home, and her half-brother Alfred is a complete slacker in school and at home. And everyday she feels like she's being pushed, and by the next day she's already over the limit...

**Warnings : **T and up for genderbent, anti-socialism, school problems, psychological problems, teenage romance, violence, weapon usage, and blood.

**Main Pairing : **Prussia/Fem!Canada

**Other Pairings : **GerFem!Ita, AusHun, RoChu, and SpUK, as well some Past!FrAus. There will be **no** USUK, Spamano, or FrUK featured in this story, and please do not complain at me for it. If you don't like the pairings that will be featured here, please go to the arrow on your screen and go back.

**Disclaimers : **Hetalia rightfully belongs to its creator, Hidekaz Himaruya. This story is nonprofit and is made only for fun.

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

'BRIIING! BRIIING!' The bell loudly rang, signaling that it was to time to bring seventh period to a close.

Madeline Williams sighed as she closed the chapter of the class set chemistry book on her desk, setting it aside. As everyone else walked away from their desks, it looked like she was stranded in a sea of her own classmates. As she was about to bend down to her backpack, she looked at everyone and saw how some people left in pairs. Madeline sighed through her nose, knowing that she had always left her classes alone after the bell rang.

Meanwhile the students left, the teacher standing behind the desk said, ''Tomorrow we will go over more of ionic bonding, so please remember to bring your notes.''

A sea of various chatters and laughter went through the door as clumps of students went though. Madeline had zipped in her pencil and was about to head for the door when the teacher had called her.

''Madeline Williams?''

Called student froze after she put her backpack on. As the rest of her body was stiff in place as a traffic light, Madeline slowly turned her head and faced the teacher.

''Y-yes..?'' she asked, as her was voice low... like a whisper.

''Say Miss Williams, have you heard about the science fair that is coming in two months?'' asked the teacher.

''Y-yes,'' stammered Madeline. ''What about it?''

The teacher inhaled through his nose. ''How would you like to represent the sophomores in it?''

Madeline had turned her entire body in front, facing the teacher, as she tried to think of an answer. As far as she knew, Madeline was a sophomore -obviously- but it appeared that she was the only one in this class, while the rest were a bunch of seniors and a few juniors. Madeline had a perfectly fine grade in chemistry, but the answer would be the opposite of yes.

''No... I'm sorry.'' Madeline said. The reason why, was because Madeline many had many chores on her -imaginary- schedule. She gulped in her mind, waiting for the teacher's response, but Madeline heard a sigh.

''I see.'' said the teacher. ''Darn,'' the teacher, almost not cursing on purpose. ''I hoped to have you as a representative, but it won't happen.''

Madeline hummed under her lips, as she turned her eyes down to the ground. She stayed like that for two seconds, until she remembered she had to get to her next class. ''C-can I g-go now?''

''Oh yes,'' the teacher said, as if he too almost forgot that the bell rang. ''..You may go now.''

Madeline sighed, turning away on her heel as she headed towards the door. As the teacher watched her go off, he stammered, reminding her, ''D-don't forget to bring your notes tomorrow.''

''I won't..'' Madeline said as she reached for the door handle.

Opening the door, she looked out the rectangular window on it, seeing the hallway outside. When Madeline walked out, she huffed through her nose -almost like a sniff- as she adjusted the straps on her backpack. Deep inside, she almost felt like a fool for not accepting the teacher's science fair offer. Darn, taking that offer would have helped Madeline a lot, as far as extra credit, but it would just be another stone on her balance.

Madeline exhaled, ''Just forget about it, maybe he'll find someone else.'' muttering to herself.

As the blonde sophomore walked further down the hallway, she saw students -some that she recognized from her last class- and others she never knew.

As he held his phone in front, walking, Alfred F. Jones noticed Madeline from the edge of the wall. ''Hey Maddie,'' called Alfred, skidding to her side, as he closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

Hearing her half-brother, Madeline turned her head to him and said, ''Oh Alfred... Hi.''

''Um, Maddie,'' Alfred said, almost-kind-of nervously, as he pulled down the hood of his dark brown jacket. ''..What period do you have French?''

''Sixth period, why?'' Madeline asked in a soft voice.

''You know how I have French third period, and we were given that translation classwork-thing? And that's due tomorrow if it isn't finished in class?'' Alfred asked. While Madeline was a sophomore, Alfred was a senior.

''Yes...'' the blonde sophomore said.

''Could you do my work for me?'' Alfred asked.

''Wh-what?!'' Madeline half shrieked-half whispered. ''Alfred, wh-what h-have you been doing during class?!''

''Oh c'mon! I've been trying to keep my high score up,'' Alfred said, as he and Madeline were still walking. ''...but it's just fifteen words you've got to translate.''

''F-fine..'' Madeline sighed, looking at Alfred as they took a right at a corner. ''B-but where are you going to be when I'm doing your homework?'' Obviously Alfred had to be somewhere, or else he'd just be playing on his phone at home.

''I'm gonna be with some friends after school.'' Alfred said. ''But you'll have to find me so I can give you my homework.'' Alfred pulled out his phone again, looked at it, and saw that there were only three minutes for the next to bell ring.

Alfred picked up his speed on his feet, ''Whoa! Maddie, I've got to go! Coach is gonna kill me!'' as he called out to her, waving goodbye. ''See ya!''

''W-wait! Alfred!'' Madeline called out, reaching her hand out for her half-brother, ''Wh-where am I supposed to-'' Alfred was already sprinting down the hall to the double doors, where the buildings were. Madeline made an 'oh' sound, as she lowered her arm down. She looked down at the floor, as she was still walking down the hall.

Fortunately, her next class was in the building just outside, so Madeline slowly shimmied through the crowd that was still in the hallway. Some students began to push around, just to get through. Just as Madeline was near the door, just a foot away from the lockers, one person accidentally pushed her lightly.

Madeline made an 'oof' sound, not noticing the tall blonde student in front of her. She had bumped into him from behind when the tall student said,

'' 'Ey, vatch vhere you're going.'' the tall blonde said, as he turned around and saw her.

Madeline looked up and said, ''Oh, I'm s-sorry.'' And then she looked back down.

The blonde student turned back around, as a happy brunette wrapped her arm around him.

* * *

_Whoo! Chapter One of my first Hetalia fanfiction! Hooookay, so, before I close this off I want to say this again, this story will NOT have any USUK, Spamano, or FrUK. Please do not flame me for this, even though I respect those who do ship them, these are pairings I do not lean towards at. And please respect the pairings I ship too. Thank you._

_(And, this is from my deviantArt account, so please don't think I stole this.)_

_To the rest who are so far enjoying this, please make sure to review this chapter, favorite, and subscribe to me if you haven't yet. :D _

_Your reviews and favorites make my day, and I'll see you next time. _

_-Mexi. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Before I start with this new chapter, I would like to thank : ScarletThePanda and monsaimon95 for the favorite and the follow, and waterwielder25 for the follow. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, (being a sophomore is extremely tough) but I appreciate you faves and follows so much that I dedicate this one to you. :D _

_And... if there are any SpUK fans out there, I want to dedicate a small part of this chapter to you. ;D_

* * *

**Chapter Two of Blood Red Lily**

Madeline pushed open the front door as she exited the school. The day had ended rather the same, some students were talking in class, as Madeline had tried to get some work done. Her last class had been art, when she was drawing a picture of a polar bear when the bell rang.

As she was walking through the entrance, Madeline looked forward and saw that there was a medium sized building just on the other side of the street. As she walked more and more forward, she saw that the building had a sign on the front roof. The sign read: _Café Fernandez. _On the caf_é's _roof trimmings were words in written in white : scones, cakes, brownies, sandwiches, coffee, frappes, lattes, and many other foods one could think of.

Madeline wondered, could that be the place Alfred may be? Could Alfred be there to meet some friends? Madeline thought more, and she was going to find out. Walking to the edge of the sidewalk, Madeline looked both ways at the street. She crossed, almost walking to the other side in haste.

Meanwhile, as Madeline was reaching the door, Alfred sat at a long rectangular table with some teenagers his age. Alfred laughed with some of them, as he babbled some things he knew about.

Alfred was about to say something until he was interrupted by Madeline. She had entered through the door.

''Alfred?'' she called out, until she saw him sitting at the table. ''There you are.''

''Oh Maddie,'' Alfred began to say, as he took from the people he was talking to. ''...Didn't expect to find you here.''

''You told me to find you, and I've found you.'' Maddie said.

Alfred almost laughed nervously, ''Is that so..'' as he rubbed the back of his head.

Then, a cough came from the other side of the table. It was from the blonde student as he sat on the side, having his right leg over his left knee. ''Alfred,'' the blonde began, ''Do you mind telling us who zhis is?'' Some other people also sat around with the blonde : a brunette with a curl on her head, and a black sleek haired young man. Madeline had looked at them, as she also felt that other people sat at the long table.

''Oh yeah..'' Alfred said, turning back to the group. ''Guys, this is my sister, Madeline.''

''Half-sister.'' Madeline corrected.

''Oh yeah, half-sister.''

Coming closer towards Alfred, Madeline asked, ''Alfred, do you remember your homework?''

''Oh yeah,'' Alfred said, ''but listen, do you want to sit and stay here for a bit?'' he suggested, standing up.

''Wh-what? Alfred, I don't have time-!''

''Here! Plop your butt down!'' Alfred said hastily, as he pulled out an empty seat and sat her down. It felt like she fell off a building and landed on her bottom. Madeline's eyes widen, as her eyes looked carefully at the three other people.

''You like pancakes with syrup, right?'' Alfred asked.

''Y-yes..'' Madeline said, as her teeth were gritted together, nervously.

''Great!'' Alfred said. ''I'll ask Antonio to make you some. You brought your wallet right?''

''Yes..''

'' 'Kay!'' Alfred skidded off to the counter, leaving Madeline behind.

After Madeline watched him go, she turned around, facing the people. ''H-hi...'' she stammered out, as she twirled her fingers nervously at them. The three just looked at her, as if they were stoic vultures quietly waiting for their meal of prey. Madeline had took in their details, especially that of the blonde student's. His icy blue eyes bore into her, Madeline felt.

Until the girl with the curl on her head spoke with a big smile on her face, ''Hi Madeline! I'm Felicia Vargas!''

The blonde sophomore felt herself lighten up a small bit, as she placed her arms down and relaxed. ''Hi...'' then she gave out a light smile and asked, ''And are these people?'' Madeline to the two males sitting between Felicia.

''I am Ludvig Beilschmidt,'' said the blonde dubbed as 'Ludwig'. ''Und,'' Ludwig gazed his head to the other male. ''Zhis is Kiku Honda.''

''Hai.'' Kiku said to Madeline, lifting his hand up in greeting. ''Nice to meet you.''

''Hi..'' Madeline said in return.

Then, another voice, British, spoke : ''Oi, where in bloody hell did Alfred go?''

''He just vent to zhe counter, Arzur.'' said Ludwig.

Madeline next and saw that the person who was sitting next to the empty seat was Arthur. She recognized him, because Arthur went to the same school as her and Alfred. Arthur shared the same grade level as Alfred, Madeline theorized that. Why else would they be sitting at the same table? Even though, Arthur could have some higher, more advanced classes that of Alfred, who, knowing him, was probably failing French. Madeline recognized Arthur because she would see him standing in the hallway, his foot sole upon the corner of the wall, when Madeline stepped out of her English II class.

''Well, he better be back, his English homework won't help itself.'' noted Arthur.

''Yo, Mark Antonio!'' Alfred called to him, as he played with the Spaniard's name.

Antonio had been working at the grill, where he had been cooking some veggie patties. ''Ah, _Alfredo, _still working up an appetite for another burger?'' the Spaniard said smiling, as he looked up from the grill.

''Nah, bro, but listen dude,'' Alfred began to say, ''I need a plate of pancakes with syrup for my little half-sister.''

''A _media hermana, _you say, amigo?'' said the Spaniard. ''I'll get Lovino to make the pancakes for me.'' Antonio closed his eyes in content.

''Great! Thanks Antonio!'' Alfred said as he skidded off.

''_De nada, amigo._''

Antonio flipped the last patty on the grill and set his spatula on the clean wooden square plate on the counter. Turning around, he looked at the corner and saw the chocolate haired, fussy little Italian sleeping. Lovino laid on his side, as he cuddled a small tomato to his chest. Antonio couldn't help but smile, seeing his little assistant cook who shouldn't be doing so.

''Wakey, wakey, Lovi.'' Antonio bugged, nudging Lovio on his forearm.

Lovino awoke, sputtering, ''Back off~!'' as he flailed his right hand in front. He looked up and saw his amused/annoyed employer. ''Oh... it's-a just-a you.'' as he narrowed his eyes. ''What do ya' want?''

''I want you to get up and make some pancakes.''

Lovino groaned tiredly, as he got up using his hands. ''Fine.''

''Great,'' said Antonio, ''you know where the ingredients are.'' Antonio's eyes lit up he heard a ding chime from on top of the oven.

''Oh, my scones are done!''

Lovino grunted before he went to the fridge.

Antonio hummed, pulling out a metal tray of golden brown blueberry scones from the oven. One could almost hear Lovino scoff, as he looked up from the pancake ingredients in his arms.

Alfred had returned to his seat when he asked, ''Okay, now where was I?''

Before Alfred's question was answered, Arthur pointed to him, ''Alfred, there you are you git. We're supposed to be working on your essay.''

''Yeah, yeah, Arti-ma-chokes, but I'm talkin', dude.'' Alfred said to him, waving his hand upside down at him. Alfred turned away from him, ''Okay, now, where was I?''

''You vere vhere joor stepfazzer vas running out of zhe restroom.'' Ludwig said.

''Oh yeah!'' Alfred said.

''Alfred!'' Madeline gasped. ''Y-you said you weren't going to talk about what happened to dad again.''

''Chill Maddie, I'll just cut to the chase.'' Alfred said.

While Alfred was talking, Arthur has been sitting with arms folded and legs crossed. Arthur groaned frustrated-like, as Antonio came with a plate carrying a blueberry scone drizzled in chocolate syrup, with a small cluster of mint leaves sitting next to it.

In a song-song voice, Antonio said, ''Here's a _bollo _for my little _bollo._''

Arthur turned and made 'hmph' sound, as Antonio set the plate in front of him. Antonio made a kinky smirk, as he turned around, returning to the counter.

''..And then, Francis came out of the bathroom screaming,'' Alfred imitated his stepfather screaming, ''.._Oh sacre bleu_!'' the blonde senior started laughing, ''And a whole bunch of push-pins were on his-!''

''Alfred!'' Madeline swatted his forearm.

''What?'' Alfred asked, stretching the 'a'.

''You know very well what you did, and didn't have to tell anyone!'' said Madeline.

''I can sort of agree with her..'' said Kiku. ''...Anything terribre that has happened, should be forgiven and never be spoken of again.''

''Speaking of bazzrooms,'' Ludwig started, ''...how long iz Gilbert zhaking in zhere?'' the German student looked at the Mens' room far from the table. It sat in a nook's dead end next to the counter. ''He really shouldn't have drank zhat large soda.''

Ludwig turned and gave Alfred a sharp look, ''You didn't put push-pins on zhe toilet seat did you?''

Alfred shook his hands, ''Nuh-uh, no way!'' the blonde senior shrugged, laughing nervously before he saw Lovino coming out with a plate of pancakes. ''Hey Maddie, your pancakes are here!''

Lovino grunted as he set the plate of pancakes in front of Madeline.

''Uh-uhm, thank you.'' Madeline had seen the grumpy look on Lovino's face, and thought a 'thank you' would make him feel better. Apparently it didn't.

''Don't vorry about Lovino.'' said Ludwig.

''Ve~ He can be grouchy sometimes, but there's good inside.'' said Felicia.

The bathroom door slammed open as a tall young male stood in front. The young man had snowy white hair, more white than a piece of paper, and eyes red to go deep into one's soul, fierce as if you were looking into fire, and deadly as the color of blood. His skin was so pale that it was paler than Madeline's skin.

''Ah, bruder, zhere you are,'' Ludwig said, as the pale man came walking. ''For a minute I zhought you vere stuck in zhere.'' Madeline poured syrup on her pancakes.

''Nozzing can get zhe awesome me, Gilbert, stuck!'' the albino gloated.

''Zhen zit down, Alfred vas telling hiz story.'' Ludwig said.

''Ja, ja.'' Gilbert said, waving his hand. The German albino plopped on his seat, when he saw Madeline. Instantly, he felt his veins of awesomeness cruise as he placed his hands on the table and said, ''Vhy who are joo, and vhy do you look so good?''

''Bruder, she's still in school.'' said Ludwig, putting his overhand on his brother's torso.

''Ja, ja... And joo still cry in your sleep.''

''Say vhat?!'' Ludwig was taken aback.

Gilbert turned to Madeline, and gazed at her with gleaming red rubies. ''Like I said, vhy who are joo, and vhy do you look so good?''

''I'm M-Madeline...'' the blonde sophomore stammered. She had cut a piece of pancake, chewed it and swallowed it.

''I don't cry in my sleep...'' muttered Ludwig, shaking his head as Felicia rubbed his forearm.

''Madeline,'' Gilbert repeated, inserting a certain melody to her name. ''...I could have svorn I've heard zhat name somevhere...'' He had moved his eyes to the left, rubbing his chin. ''But oh vell... say Madeline, what do you do for a living?''

''I j-just g-go to school and do my chores..'' Madeline said.

''Oh iz zhat so?'' Gilbert added.

''Yeah, yeah..'' Alfred butted in, rolling his eyes in annoyance. ''Like I was saying, do you mind Gilbert?''

''Oh jah,'' Gilbert said, complying as he sat back correctly in his seat. The albino made a smirk, as he eyed Madeline from an angle.

'' 'K, so where I left off was where my stepdad ran through the kitchen, through the door and into the yard.'' Alfred continued to explain, ''He tried to get the push pins off his butt, but he started rolling onto yard, and continued to scream!'' before he started laughing his lungs out. ''He drove all the neighbors crazy, and when the paramedics came, it took like five hours to get all of the pins out!''

The American clasped his hands together, laughing more, as he fell back to his seat. Gilbert erupted in a strange weird laughter that sounded like : 'Kesesesese.' but louder than Alfred's, which made Madeline jump out of her skin. She had almost flung her fork back, when she was about to cut another piece of pancake.

''B-bruder!'' Ludwig scowled.

''Vhat?'' Gilbert said, raising his hands up. ''I'm just having some fun!''

Madeline darted her eyes around, watching the two males laugh around. When the two were done, she quickly said, ''Did you know Alfred once dropped his burger in the toilet?''

''Wait what?'' Alfred blanched.

Gilbert himself reacted, saying the same thing, ''Yeah, vhat?''

Ludwig had his attention caught by what Madeline said.

Madeline sighed, as she set her silverware down on the plate. ''Yes. T-two weeks after what happened, Alfred w-was walking from the kitchen, after he had picked a burger on the way. I was done cleaning the bathroom, and was about to do my other chores, when I heard Alfred screech. I ran, and asked what was the problem was, when I saw Alfred stand in front of the toilet with his burger soaked in it.''

When those words rang into Gilbert's ears, the albino erupted into even more laughter. He slammed his pale hands onto the table, as if the hand were drumsticks and the table was a large drum.

''Maddie!'' Alfred griped, turning to his half-sister.

''Well I'm sorry.'' Madeline said.

From next to Alfred, Arthur brought his pencil down. ''What's all that poppycock happening? Alfred?''

''Oh Arzzur,'' Gilbert began. ''It's nozzing really, just that one of Alfred's burgers fell into the toilet once.''

As his eyebrows moved up, Arthur threw himself into a fit of laughter. Like the albino German, he slammed his hands onto the table. ''Ha! I bet he reached his hand into the loo!''

Madeline chewed, as she set her silverware down. She swallowed, setting her hands down on her lap.

''Oh c'mon dudes!'' Alfred griped, setting his hands down in embarrassment. ''So I tried plunging the burger out, but at least I didn't shove my hand into it!''

As the males were laughing every single drop of their hearts out, Kiku averted his dull eyes to his wrist. But to what sat around his wrist to be exact. His watch that his older foster brother Yao gave him at the beginning of the school year. He made him wear it, so Kiku could be aware of what time it was. Kiku had to be home by four thirty, and it was Yao's rule. The small clock ticked : _3:48. _Forty two minutes was all the time the Japanese student had to reach home.

''I shourd rearry be going.'' Kiku said, grabbing his bag as he stood up. ''Yao wirr be worried if I don't come home soon.''

''Farevell, Kiku.'' said Ludwig as he looked at his short friend.

''Bye, Kiku!'' said Felicia as she stood up from her seat and enveloped her arms around him.

Kiku flinched at an instant, feeling the female Italian around him, but welcomed it. He wasn't really used to physical contact from other people, but accepted those from his friends. It gave him a sense of belonging. ''Arright... You can ret go now...''

The German averted his eyes to Arthur and Gilbert, and turning on his calm voice, the voice he'd hardly ever used, if it was either with he wanted to speak softly or talk with Felicia. He said, ''Okay, _Liebling_,'' as he placed his firm but kind hand on Felicia's back, ''You can let him go now.'' The German hoped Gilbert wouldn't hear him, it would be embarrassing, like the last time.

''Oh... Alright Ve~..'' Felicia slowly let go of Kiku, falling back onto the chair as he too slowly pulled away. As he backpedaled, Kiku let out a small smile of farewell before he made for the door. Walking towards it, he held out his hand for the steel handle as his eyes faced focused on it. The Japanese student opened the door and stepped out.

Turning to the still laughing young men, the German raised his fist over the table. He banged on it, physically telling them to stop. ''I zhink zhat is enough.'' announced Ludwig, putting on his serious eyes.

"Oh..." Arthur made, almost immediately stopping. On the other hand, Gilbert was still laughing away. There was no stopping this guy known as Ludwig's brother.

"I zhink zhat iz enough!" Ludwig raised his voice higher, banging on the table even harder. It was hard enough to vibrate across the table that Madeline's plate shook.

"Ah! Alright, bruder." griped Gilbert, closing one eye while waving his hand at him. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

Felicia wrapped her arms around Ludwig's, as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Iz just zhat..." Gilbert said, "Zhis girl here," the albino German referred to Madeline, "Is almost as awesome as me!"

A storm of pure red brushed all over Madeline's cheeks. Her violet eyes dashed back and forth, as she placed her fingers on her lips. She was a little flustered, as a hole opened in her mouth. ''Oh.. okay.'' Lowering her fingers down, she picked her silver ware again, and resumed eating.

''Kese, jah.'' Gilbert said.

Alfred talked with the group for another fifteen minutes, talking about what else had happened with his stepfather, and he talked about the team on the field. When Madeline felt like she was done, there had been half of her pancakes left. As Alfred was talking, Madeline kindly stopped him and asked, ''Hey, Alfred, I'm gonna need a take out box.''

''Why?'' Alfred asked.

''I r-really want to get home soon, I h-have homework, and chores to do, and you know dad is coming home.'' The day was Tuesday, and it was when Madeline's father, who was Alfred's stepfather, came home from the police station. Their father was home on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays, because he worked on homicide cases.

''Alright,'' Alfred said, as he excused himself from the table. As he walked towards the counter, the blonde senior turned around and asked, ''You have your money, right?''

Madeline nodded. She turned to her backpack, zipped it open, and pulled out her red wallet.

''Yo, Antonio!'' Alfred called to the Spaniard, who was showing Lovino how to make pineapple _empanadas_. Looking up to Alfred with his famous smiles, Antonio asked, ''Ah what do you need Alfred?''

''I'm gonna need a take out box for my half sister.''

''Alright.'' said the Spaniard.

Madeline sat at her seat waiting as she fiddled with the fifteen dollars she had saved. For some years, Madeline kept a piggy bank under her bed and collected several coins, and when she had rolled them up, she cashed them in. Little did she know Gilbert looked at her, as if he admired her.

Alfred came back with a white foam box, and held it out as he placed it in front of Madeline. ''You got your money right?''

Madeline nodded again. ''A-and I'll also need your French homework too.''

''Oh. Right.'' said Alfred. He turned around to his black Swiss backpack and pulled out his French homework. He placed it into Madeline's hands and told her, ''It's just fifteen words okay?''

''Y-yes.''

Madeline placed her leftover pancakes into the box, placed the fifteen dollars on the table, picked up her things and got up.

''Bye Alfred.'' she bid, as she was about to go for the door.

''Bye Maddie!'' Alfred waved at her.

Madeline looked at Ludwig, who had his cold eyes on, Felicia, who carried a big smile on her face as she was leaving, and Gilbert.. She didn't know what to describe him because he looked at her with blazing red rubies.

Madeline sighed, as she turned to the door and walked out.

Home wasn't very far, it was only three short miles Madeline had to walk. Like the other days before, Madeline walked straight out of the school; she journeyed through the neighborhood for three minutes; then, she passed through the small woods that gave a secret semi-long passage to her house. It took her only five minutes. The branches whose trees crawled over covered the path Madeline walked on. When it was cold or rained lightly, it covered Madeline's path, and shaded her when it was hot. Yet, the day was cloudy, so it made it a little dark. Not that it bothered the blonde sophomore.

Blinking the shade that covered her eyes away, Madeline clutched the box under arm tight as she walked to her house. Or more to the door to be specific. Setting the box down near her, Madeline pulled out the key she carried. She inserted it, turned it, and the quickly the door opened. She picked up her box and went inside and closed the door behind her.

Madeline walked straight to the kitchen, where the counter top was in front of the table, and placed the box there. She peeled off her backpack and set it to the floor, before she walked to the bathroom that was on the other corner.

Meanwhile, a blue and white car had pulled up to the driveway. Out the car door, was a tall man with blonde wavy hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a policeman's outfit as he scratched the subtle that decorated his chin. It was Francis, the (step)father of Alfred and Madeline.

Whilst Madeline was in the bathroom, Francis had walked in, letting his shoes make sounds on the wooden kitchen floor. The man sighed, as he saw that his daughter's backpack was on the floor. Just as usual whenever he was home. Using his home voice he called, ''Mon cher, I'm home.''

Walking out of the bathroom, Madeline made an 'oh' sound. ''Oh hi, papa, how was work?''

''Same as always, mon cher. Just sitting around in the office, apparently nothing new ever comes around.'' Francis said. ''Where's Alfred, cher?''

''With his friends.'' said Madeline. Francis sighed. ''Well, mon cher, I've got some paperwork to do.''

''Okay.'' said Madeline. After her father left, Madeline picked up her backpack and walked to her room.

...

...

_I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. This story will grow dark later on, and there will be some other characters introduced. _

_Please review and subscribe and I will see you next time. :D_

_-Mexi._


End file.
